


Role Reversal

by fueledbycoffee, purrplekat1989



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbycoffee/pseuds/fueledbycoffee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplekat1989/pseuds/purrplekat1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn p-porn porn pooooorn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

"I want to try something different tonight." Jean said from her spot leaning against the doorway of their bedroom. A length of black silk wrapped around one of her hands that matched the lace that adorned her lingerie.

Jared looked up when he heard her voice, a slow smile gracing his features. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Many things baby, but for now get on the bed." She instructed stepping into the room, her hips swinging gracefully from side to side as she approached him.

Standing, he pulled her against his chest; hands resting on her hips as he kissed her. Pulling away with a smile still on his face, he pressed another kiss to her forehead before moving them both to the bed.

Kissing him back she humed softly before pushing him onto his back on the bed. She straddled his lap, tying the blindfold over his eyes and pressing a kiss to the fabric.

He made a disappointed sound, running his hands up her thighs lightly. "But now I can't seeeee you." he whined, giving her a cheeky smile.

"You can still feel me and that's what matters babe." she purred, grinding her hips slowly against his as her hands tugged at his shirt.

"Mmm... That's very true." he said with a soft groan, helping her to pull the offending garment off.

Grazing her nails across his chest she pushed him back against the sheets once more, continuing to roll her his on his. "I've always loved your chest." She let her fingers trace over the curves of muscle on his torso.

He returned the roll with one of his own, showing her wordlessly the effect she had on him. His fingers brushed over her hips again before sliding under the lace there.

"Ah ah darling no touching." She said with a soft laugh, taking his hands from her and pinning them above his head. There was a soft metallic click as she secured his wrists to the bed frame with a pair of sleek metal cuffs.

"That should take care of your hands." She teased, leaning forward to press feather light kisses across his jawline and neck.

"Evil woman." he said, though his tone contradicted the words as he tugged at the restraints. He tilted his head a little to accommodate her kisses better.

"Mmmm you love it though." She grinned biting his neck before beginning to suck a dark mark into his skin.

"Nnn..." he gave the cuffs a more insistent yank this time, wanting to touch what he was being denied.

Dragging her tongue over the mark her hands began to move slowly southward, fingertips lightly tracing the curve of his hips.

"Babe." the word was somewhere between a plea and a demand as he rolled his hips into her touch a little.

"I think we'll have to do something about your mouth Jared." she said with an evil little grin. Keeping him occupied for a moment she reached to the side of the bed to pull out her other "present" for her lover.   
"Say ahhhh~ I've got something for you."

He debated doing as instructed before grinning and clamping his teeth together. The option to be a little shit winning out as per usual.

She raised an eyebrow at him despite that he couldn't see it. "Alright. Have it your way then." She sighed with a tone of exaggerated patience, softly setting the object aside for later. Tracing the wispy trail of hair down to the hem of his pants she hooked her finger in the waist band and tugged them down a bit.

He wiggled under the touches, pressing his head back into the pillows a little.

Reaching up with her free hand she wrapped her fingers around Jared's throat, kissing him passionately, teeth nipping at his lower lip. Her tongue snuck into his mouth so she can memorize his taste with a soft moan.

He returned the kiss hungrily, taking a little bit of dominance despite his current position. "Mmm."

Moving her hand so she grips his jaw she pulled back from the kiss, a thin silvery strand connecting them for a moment until she secured the ball gag in his open mouth.   
"See… wasn't that easy?" she asks leaning forward to leave a kiss on the red ball that is now wedged in between his lips with a little smirk

He gave an annoyed huff in response, rolling his eyes under the blindfold and tugging at the cuffs again. He wanted to be in control dammit.

She gave a soft laugh. "Awww does my pet not like his presents?" She asked, smoothing her hands over his skin once more. Her lips returning to his torso as she bit little marks into his skin. Working her way slowly down his body she left a mark just below the Provehito In Altum tattoo on his collar bone.

He shivered a little at the bite, rolling his hips up against her. /Goddamn it, you little tease./

Biting back the soft moan as she continued her way downward, nipping at the skin just below his navel. "I think it's about time we get rid of these pants hm?" She questioned, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off. Leaning down she pressed a few light kisses along the length of his trapped dick, her mischievous eyes glancing upward to watch his reaction.

Another shiver ran the length of his body at the touches, his muscles tense with need as he gave her a moan.

She passed over his boxers, just to keep him on the edge. Shifting her attention to his inner thighs instead, hands smoothing over his hips.

He rolled his hips up into her touches, silently cursing his inability to touch her.

Deciding to give him a bit of slack she tugged Jared's boxers down, dropping them to be forgotten on the floor. "Got a little excited didn't we?" She teased running her hand up the length of him before lightly pressing her lips against the tip.

He pulled in a sharp breath at the touch, pleased to be finally getting what he wanted from her.

"As I recall you haven't been exactly cooperative with me sweetheart." Jean purrs pressing kisses along every inch of him before lightly running the tip of her tongue up the vein on the underside. "Do you still think you deserve a reward?"

He moaned and gave a hard tug to the cuffs, being demanding as best he was able.

"Mmmm I'll take that as a yes." She smirked before lightly sucking on the tip of his dick, hand stroking him slowly at first.

He groaned at the touches, pressing his head back into the pillow once more. He /needed/ her, /wanted/ her.

Humming she took more of him into her mouth, tongue rubbing against the underside as she increased her speed.

He let his legs fall completely slack, giving her as much access as she wanted to take. Her actions quickly pulling needy moans from him.

Swallowing as much of Jared's cock into her mouth as she was able, she scraped her fingernails down his his thighs before finally gripping his hips. A moan of her own vibrating around him as she listened to the sounds he was making in spite of the ball between his teeth.

He knew he probably wouldn't last much longer if she kept teasing him the way she was, giving another yank to let her know as much as well. His wrists were sure to be bruised tomorrow.

Taking the hint she pulled off of him with a lewd little pop. Swirling her tongue lightly around the tip once more she smirked, licking her lips. Moving so that she was straddling him once more she traced a finger down his chest as her clothed hips press against his.

"Now that I've got your attention. I think it's about time that you get the best present of all. Don't you agree?"

His reply was to roll his hips against hers, relishing the friction that was caused by the fabric against his cock.

Lifting her hips a bit to pull her panties aside she rubbed her wet folds against him, letting him feel how aroused she'd gotten while she was playing with him. Lining them both up, she slowly lowered herself onto him with a long groan, letting her head fall back in pleasure. "F-fuck…"

Jared gave a moan into the gag as she settled on him, finding it difficult to form complete thoughts.

She stays still for a moment her breathing heavy. Giving her hips a little wiggle Jean adjusts her position a bit and braces her hands against his chest before picking her hips up and starting to ride him.

He groaned again, rolling his hips a little to match her movements.

Another moan falls from her lips as Jean's nails dig deep into his chest.   
"F-Fuck Jared…"

He pulled his knee up a little, tipping her slightly forward to change her angle some, rolling into her more firmly.

Leaning forward with him Jean pulled her hips back a bit further almost rising completely off him before sliding back down. She whimpered against his chest when he hit that one spot inside of her with almost every thrust.

Letting out another moan, he gave a harsh thrust. Getting close to his finish. /You're so perfect./

Her skin felt on fire, tight coil in her stomach making her body tense.

"O-Oh god… Jared~" She gasped, picking up the pace just enough to send them both over

He released with a soft grunt, feeling spent but at the same time having almost gotten a kind of visceral high from her.

Coming with a choked cry she shuddred as she fell bonelessly to his chest, breathing heavily. Reaching up she loosened the gag so he could breathe a little easier.

Jared turned his head a little, letting the ball drop to the pillow next to his head. "I love you... so fucking much."

Leaning up to press a lazy kiss to his lips she smiled softly. "I love you too Jay." she sighs reaching up to click the handcuffs off and press a kiss to his eyes before removing the blindfold.


End file.
